


Hero Factory: The Anti-Core

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Other Stories [2]
Category: Hero Factory
Genre: Anti-Hero, Corruption, F/M, Fights, Hero Factory - Freeform, Heroes, Heroes to Villains, Lego, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sex, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: A Hero Factory story taking place before "Breakout" and prior to it. A once well known and respected Hero that help created the Recon Team that suddenly turned Rogue due to his methods. Now making deals with criminals across the galaxy.





	Hero Factory: The Anti-Core

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Hero Factory some darker moments since it was a bit too light heart for its own good. So I'm adding some things that need to make it good besides sex. Yes, it will have sex, so no "it ruined my childhood" crap.

5 months before the Breakout...

Somewhere in a further unknown district...

In the deepest darkest reaches of space at an abandoned HF Outpost space station that hasn't been used since the founding of Hero Factory. It was dark, dimmed with small amounts of electricity running the outpost at least for this occasion. Two massive villains, Black Phantom, and Voltix fly their ship and landing on the platform as they both approach a tall about the same height as Von Nebula or at least a Hero XL. A much more massive ship behind the mysterious figure stood to wait for their arrival.

"It's about you showed up. I have other clients, you know." The mysterious robot spoke. 

"You try getting away from those damn heroes. It's hard enough getting away with those upgrades." Voltix answers with irritation. 

"I have been for 20 years. You should try it." He chuckled.

"Enough! I assume everything is in place for when the time is right?" Black Phantom asks.

"Yes, Yes. Everything is in place as long as I have my paycheck, I could care less what you do after. Just be sure I get what I want." 

Black Phantom chuckles. "Of course. How can I not?" He grins.

"Then it's settled. Time to prepare for "Operation Breakout"!" Voltix grins and chuckles while charging his electricity. 

The villains went their separate ways at least for the time being until it's time for the operation to begin. Just as he watches the other two leave to prepare for their operations, he couldn't help but grin since he has plans of his own prior to the breakout. He then leaves to his massive stealth ship and takes off after the other two left. As he sits in his cockpit, turns on his holo screen and began watching the HNW with anchorwoman Daniella Capricorn since there is nobody else but her.

She gives off the news about Heroes in their new 2.0 armor another success capture of a major villain; Fire Lord, bringing him in through the building and into the processing. He couldn't help gorgeous she was on the news and grins looking at her slim body in that pink metallic dress until he sees Breez in the footage with her 2.0 Armor. Giving him all sorts of arousal seeing her again. 

"I remember the good times we've had Breez." He grins and chuckles. "Now to put things in motion..."

 


End file.
